Just Like Us
by Nieryka
Summary: [Crossover SupernaturalThe Forsaken – Slash] Dean e Sam encontram dois caçadores...e descobrem ter muito mais coisas em comum com eles do que podiam imaginar.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Like Us**

by Nieryka

Título: Just Like Us

Autora: Nieryka

Fandom: Crossover Supernatural/The Forsaken

Classificação: Slash/R – Pré Wincest

Parzinhos Românticos: Sam/Dean Nick/Sean

Sumário: Crossover Supernatural/The Forsaken – Slash Dean e Sam encontram dois caçadores...e descobrem ter muito mais coisas em comum com eles do que podiam imaginar.

Esta fic é um Crossover entre Supernatural (Sobrenatural) e The Forsaken (Vampiros do Deserto), um filme que gostei muito e que tem dois caçadores de vampiro muito lindinhos: Sean (Kerr Smith, que fez Jack McPhee em Dawson's Creek e atualmente interpreta Tom Nicholson, um advogado de defesa na série Justice, também da Warner...eu recomendo!) e Nick (Brendan Fehr, que estrelou a série Roswel, embora eu não saiba exatamente em qual papel...não assisti essa série, sabem...--'), e que tem muitas coisas em comum com Supernatural.

A estória se passa na época da Primeira Temporada, só pra avisar.

**Obs:** Quem já assistiu ao filme Vampiros do Deserto conhece o carro dos vampiros, certo? Eu fiquei tremendamente surpresa um dia desses, ao assistir novamente o Pilot de Supernatural em DVD, e ver um carro exatamente igual estacionado do lado de fora do quarto de motel em que Dean e Sam estavam. Ele aparece quando Dean está saindo do motel, pouco antes dos policiais o prenderem. Parece que Nick e Sean já andavam por perto dos colegas caçadores bem antes de eu imaginar um crossover!!

Espero que gostem da fic!

- Bem, pode ser e pode não ser, Sammy. – disse Dean, fechando o jornal local e deixando-o de lado na mesa assim que a garçonete trouxe a comida.

Sam agradeceu á jovem e encarou Dean enquanto tomava um gole de cerveja. Estavam em mais uma cidadezinha no meio do nada, atraídos por uma estranha onda de massacres pela região que, pelo que tinha saído nos jornais, eram atribuídos á uma gangue ainda desconhecida. O detalhe que acabara lhes chamando atenção fora dois dos cadáveres terem sido encontrados completamente sem sangue.

- Acho que vale a pena dar uma olhada, Dean...quero dizer...é a única coisa mais parecida com um caso que conseguimos encontrar nessas últimas semanas, então...

- É, eu sei...o tédio também está me matando.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

- Tanto faz.

- Dean...

Dean ergueu os olhos do prato, com o garfo a meio caminho da boca, quando viu o olhar de Sam. Conhecia aquele olhar e sabia que lá vinha chumbo.

- Hunm?

Sam suspirou e apertou os lábios, então balançou a cabeça e pescou algumas batatas fritas no prato, sem olhar para o irmão. Dean também suspirou.

- Ok, vamos lá. O que foi dessa vez, Sam?

- É que...sei lá, Dean. Às vezes você parece gostar disso, gostar desse tipo de vida...se é que dá pra chamar isso de vida.

- Oh Deus. – Dean deitou o garfo de volta no prato e encarou Sam. – Sam, já tivemos essa conversa antes. Se eu pudesse escolher, se o pai pudesse ter escolhido é claro que não estaríamos nessa, certo? Mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu, depois de tudo o que ele viu...o que nós vimos...acha que dá pra simplesmente esquecer e seguir adiante? Sem fazer nada?

- Outras pessoas talvez preferissem esquecer, Dean. Viver uma vida normal...fingir que nada aconteceu e seguir em frente.

- Isso não funcionou muito com você em Stanford, certo? – no momento mesmo em que as palavras saíram de sua boca Dean se arrependeu delas. Engoliu em seco, embaraçado, ao ver a expressão de dor que passou pela face do irmão. – Sammy, eu não quis dizer...oh merda!

- Tudo bem. De verdade. – Sam se levantou. – Escute, vou dar uma olhada naquele motel do outro lado da rua, ok. Passamos a noite lá e então vamos ver os locais dos crimes de manhã.

- Sam. Saaamm.

Mas ele já tinha saído e Dean deu uma olhada para o prato praticamente intacto do outro lado da mesa, sentindo-se péssimo. Empurrou sua própria refeição pra longe, tirou a carteira e largou algumas notas em cima da mesa antes de sair também.

Atravessou a rua e ao entrar no pátio do estacionamento do motel algo chamou sua atenção. Franziu o cenho.

Sam vinha saindo da recepção e viu o irmão ali parado olhando para o estacionamento.

- Hei. – Sam se aproximou e Dean pareceu despertar de algum tipo de devaneio. – Algo errado?

- Como alguém tem coragem de rodar NISSO?

Sam olhou na direção que o irmão apontou e riu.

Com certeza o acurado gosto de Dean por carros fora afrontado. Estacionado diante de um dos quartos do motel estava um Dodge Charger 68 num estado lastimável. Pintura desbotada, arranhões feios por todo lado, pintas de ferrugem por todo o metal, uns amassados profundos...o carro parecia ter saído de um rally, ou de uma guerra pra ser mais exato.

Com uma intensa expressão de desagrado Dean começou a dar voltas ao redor do carro e o divertimento de Sam crescia cada vez mais ao vê-lo torcer a cara cada vez que achava um novo defeito.

- É...isso está realmente uma droga. – disse uma voz por trás de Sam e ele se virou.

Um rapaz de cabelos negros curtos e olhos azuis estava ali observando também, com uma expressão resignada no rosto de traços irlandeses e suaves. Carregava uma sacola de papel pardo com comida e uma garrafa de suco de laranja.

Sam franziu o cenho e então entendeu.

- Ahn...esse carro é seu...?

- Bem, dá pra se dizer que sim. Sim, é meu. E não se preocupe – disse ele ao ver que Sam começava a querer se explicar. – eu sei que o carro é uma droga, seu amigo tem razão em estar com essa cara.

Dean se juntou a eles.

- Desculpe, cara, é que...bem...sua máquina já viu melhores dias, eu acho.

- Era de um...amigo. – respondeu o rapaz. – Peguei emprestado pra essa viagem e...bem, estou tentando não piorar a coisa mas não tem muito jeito. – ele estendeu a mão e sorriu. – Sean.

- Sou Sam, e esse é meu irmão Dean. É um prazer.

Antes que a conversa continuasse, porém, a porta do quarto em frente se abriu e um outro rapaz, mais alto que Sean, cabelos claros e olhos castanhos, ficou parado no batente. Seu olhar era desconfiado e seu rosto parecia um tanto pálido demais, como se estivesse doente.

- Algum problema, Sean?

- Não, Nick, claro que não. – ele olhou para os dois irmãos e em seguida para o carro, sorrindo de lado. – Só batendo um papo sobre nosso amigo feioso, aqui.

- De verdade, Sean, sinto muito...e Dean também sente, certo Dean? – disse Sam, olhando para o irmão. Dean ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- É, é um pedaço de merda, mas é só o que nós temos no momento, então se não se importam...- Nick fez sinal para Sean entrar.

Foi a vez de Sean parecer constrangido diante da grosseria do amigo. Ele murmurou algumas desculpas e subiu os degraus até o quarto. Sam e Dean puderam ouvir o que ele disse ao entrar.

- Ei, pega leve, ok. Não precisa ser tão antipático...

Nick ainda lançou um último olhar avaliador sobre os irmãos e então bateu a porta.

- Cara legal esse Nick. Deve ter feito curso de etiqueta em algum estábulo. – Dean comentou. – E então, em que quarto nós estamos? Não ao lado do irritadinho, espero.

Sam ainda fitava a porta, intrigado. A palidez e as leves olheiras no outro rapaz tinham lhe causado uma forte impressão.

- Sam?

- Hunm? Oh...quarto 7.

- Ah, que ótimo. – Dean deu um sorriso torcido - BEM ao lado. Vou buscar o carro.

Sam foi para o quarto mas uma sensação estranha ainda persistia. Tinha alguma coisa ali, alguma coisa sobre esses dois que o intrigava.

Sean colocou as compras na mesa ao lado da porta em silêncio. Nick pegou a garrafa de suco de laranja e fez uma careta.

- Eu pedi cerveja, Sean. Eu não sou um adolescente em fase de crescimento pra tomar isso.

- Você precisa de vitaminas, Nick. – disse Sean pegando a garrafa das mãos do amigo e colocando-a de volta na mesa. Começou a desempacotar o resto, o cenho franzido. – Não precisa ser antipático com todo mundo que encontramos no caminho, Nick, isso não vai ajudar.

- E daí? Ser simpático e sociável também não vai fazer nenhuma diferença. Nós estamos sozinhos nessa e eu não quero ninguém xeretando por perto.

- Eles não estavam...- Sean fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. Sabia que não adiantava discutir com Nick. A paranóia estava ficando mais grave à medida que o tempo passava e Sean tinha certeza de que era por causa do vírus. E também por causa do cansaço. Eles estavam na estrada, juntos, há mais de um mês desde que Sean tinha achado Nick novamente, após três meses do rapaz tê-lo abandonado no hospital, mas Nick já estava nessa vida há mais de um ano. E a saúde de Nick vinha piorando a olhos vistos, o que contribuía, e muito, para o mau-humor. Sorriu ao vê-lo olhar para a embalagem plástica do sanduíche vegetariano com repugnância. – Esse é meu. Se eu nunca mais tiver que encarar um bife mal-passado pela frente vou ficar feliz. Aqui – tirou da sacola um prato embalado de onde saia um vaporzinho convidativo. – Carne com molho de cogumelos...tudo que você gosta, afinal, bem mal-passado...mas...peloamordedeus tente comer os legumes, está bem?

Nick pegou o prato e sorriu.

- Obrigado, cara. – então hesitou por um instante, olhando direto nos olhos de Sean e quando este baixou os olhos e pigarreou, ruborizado, Nick largou o prato na mesa e levou a mão até a nuca do rapaz, puxando-o suavemente. – Mas eu queria a cerveja.

- Nick...- Sean ia abrir a boca para dizer novamente o quanto ele precisava de vitaminas e uma dieta mais balanceada mas Nick o calou pressionando os lábios contra os dele num beijo suave, que foi ficando mais e mais forte à medida que ele também correspondia. Sean ofegou contra os lábios do rapaz mais alto e seus dedos se fecharam na frente da jaqueta de Nick. – Espere...Nick...- Sean tentou se afastar, meio sem fôlego. – Temos que falar...sobre os ataques...Nick!!

As mãos de Nick já estavam se livrando da camisa de Sean e se dirigiam agora para os jeans dele. Quando Sean tentou se livrar do abraço novamente Nick espalmou as duas mãos no traseiro dele e o puxou com força de volta.

- Ok. – disse Nick beijando o pescoço do rapaz, mordiscando de leve a pele fina. – Pode falar se quiser, Sean...mas eu tenho coisa melhor pra fazer...

- Deus...- Sean fechou os olhos quando as sensações começaram a atingi-lo. Era sempre assim com ele e Nick. Não importava quando ou onde, sempre que o rapaz o tocava ele não conseguia mais se concentrar em nada. Mas dessa vez não podia se deixar levar. Nick estava evitando aquela conversa desde que tinham chegado na cidade e Sean sabia que se não insistisse acabariam fazendo algo errado. E errar seria fatal. Por mais que seu corpo protestasse sua mente o forçou a empurrar Nick com firmeza. O rapaz o encarou com uma expressão aborrecida mas ele sacudiu a cabeça. – Nick, nós temos mesmo que ter essa conversa.

- Ok. Certo! – Nick o largou e se afastou, irritado. Pegou o prato e começou a desembalá-lo sem olhar para Sean. – O que é agora?

Sean não pode deixar de se sentir ferido com aquela atitude de Nick mas respirou fundo enquanto ajeitava a camiseta e os jeans, lembrando-se de que precisava ter paciência.

- Nós seguimos as pistas até aqui e agora precisamos descobrir onde eles estão, você sabe. – começou Sean. Foi até a mesa, abriu o suco de laranja, despejou um pouco num copo de plástico e estendeu para Nick. O rapaz franziu o cenho mas pegou o copo, murmurando um "Obrigado" quase inaudível. – Acho que seria uma boa idéia procurar lugares abandonados...você acha que pode senti-los se estiverem por perto?

- Provavelmente. – respondeu Nick, enchendo a boca com um pedaço generoso de carne quase crua demais.

Sean ainda sentia náuseas quando lembrava da época em que estivera com aquele mesmo desejo por carne fresca...mas fora por apenas uns dois dias e Nick já estava assim há um ano. Ele se sentou na mesa e pegou o sanduíche.

- Podemos sair para procurá-los amanhã de manhã, que acha?

- Antes temos que achar um lugar sagrado, Sean, já esqueceu? Os filhos da puta só morrem em solo sagrado e eu só quero ver como diabos vamos atrair eles dessa vez...

- Daremos um jeito.

- Quer parar de ser tão otimista? – disse Nick, impaciente. – Da última vez foi pura sorte e só por isso estamos vivos! E tem mais...- ele se levantou e foi jogar o prato vazio e as sobras dos legumes no lixo, mas não concluiu a frase.

- E tem mais o que, Nick? – perguntou Sean, com medo de ouvir a resposta, pois já imaginava qual seria. Como Nick não respondeu ele colocou o sanduíche de lado e foi até o rapaz. Passou os braços pela cintura de Nick e o abraçou apertado, a testa pressionada contra a parte posterior da cabeça dele, sentindo o perfume e a textura de seus cabelos macios, os lábios roçando suavemente em sua nuca. Sentiu-o estremecer de leve e virar a cabeça ligeiramente. – Conseguimos uma vez e vamos conseguir de novo...só temos que continuar acreditando nisso, ok?

- E se esse também não for o certo, como antes? – disse Nick, a voz carregada.

- Vamos continuar procurando, Nick.

Nick se desvencilhou das mãos de Sean e se virou para ele, segurando-o pelos ombros, encarando-o com seriedade e um leve indício de desespero cintilando nos olhos castanhos.

- Continuar procurando por quanto tempo, Sean? Mais um ano?? Eu não sei se vou conseguir agüentar nem por mais um maldito mês!!

- As drogas...

- Não! Preste atenção, Sean! As drogas não estão adiantando, não como antes, eu posso sentir. Não vai demorar muito pra eu me transformar e eu quero...- ele engoliu em seco e segurou os ombros do namorado com mais força porque Sean tentava se soltar, tentava se libertar para não ter que ouvir e encarar o que ele estava prestes a dizer. – Eu quero que você acabe comigo quando isso acontecer, está ouvindo? Você não pode me deixar viver assim, Sean, me prometa!!

- Não.

- Prometa, droga!! Se eu me tornar um vampiro posso acabar matando você...transformando você!!

- NÃO!!

- Você ouviu alguma porra de palavra do que eu disse, Sean??

Sean parou de se debater e ergueu os olhos para Nick. O rapaz de olhos castanhos viu a expressão determinada, selvagem até, que estava estampada no rosto de Sean e sentiu-se fraquejar por um instante. Sabia que a despeito da aparência suave do rapaz ele possuía uma determinação de ferro.

- Não vou deixar você morrer...e não vou matar você. – murmurou ele entre dentes. – Vou matar o desgraçado que causou tudo isso, Nick...e vou mandar pro inferno quantos vampiros estiverem junto, também!

Nick soltou os ombros do rapaz e deixou as mãos caírem ao longo do corpo. Sean estava tremendo e lutava contra as lágrimas agora, mas continuava a encará-lo. Nick respirou fundo e o abraçou, uma das mãos segurando-o pela cintura enquanto a outra lhe acariciava os cabelos negros e macios com carinho.

No quarto ao lado, no momento em que Sean gritara seu emocionado "NÃO", Sam acabava de arrumar suas coisas na gaveta da cômoda. Ele ouviu o grito e franziu o cenho, preocupado. Encostou o ouvido na parede dizendo a si mesmo que não estava fazendo aquilo por simples curiosidade mórbida...era só que talvez alguém ali precisasse de ajuda então...

- Sammy??

_Oh droga._

Sam se virou para o irmão, que acabara de abrir a porta e o encarava ainda com a mão na maçaneta. Tentou não parecer culpado por ter sido flagrado de ouvido colado na parede, mas, pelo sorriso malicioso que se desenhou nos lábios de Dean, viu que tinha falhado horrivelmente.

- Não é o que você está pensando, Dean...eu...

- Oh, não é mesmo? – Dean fechou a porta atrás de si, rindo. – Eu sabia que você não podia ser assim tão santo, Sam. Quem diria, meu irmãozinho é um voyeur...

Sam tombou a cabeça de lado então fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- Dean...pela última vez: voyeur é quem gosta de OLHAR, não quem...

- Ok, ok...- cortou Dean rapidamente, ruborizando de leve. – Não mude de assunto, espertinho, você não está em posição de discutir, aqui!

Antes que Sam pudesse protestar mais (e ele estava com certeza tentando, embora fosse difícil em meio ao seu gaguejar e os olhares acusatórios do irmão) Dean foi até a pequena cozinha e voltou com um copo na mão.

- Se quer fazer isso faça direito, Sam. Isto...- ergueu o copo para o irmão e piscou. -...funciona muito melhor. – disse e, afastando Sam do caminho, colocou o copo na parede e colou o ouvido a ele sem nenhuma cerimônia.

- Dean!

Sam levou a mão à testa e balançou a cabeça sem conseguir acreditar que Dean fora capaz de fazer aquilo...bem, pra falar a verdade, pensando bem no assunto ele conseguia acreditar, sim, que Dean era capaz de fazer isso e muito mais...Então de repente Dean arregalou os olhos e afastou o ouvido do copo abruptamente, olhando para a parede como se ela tivesse criado vida de repente.

- Wow!! Por essa eu não esperava.

- Huhn?? O que é? Aconteceu alguma coisa??

- Éééé...pode-se dizer que sim, Sammy. Sam?? SAM!!

Sam tinha arrancado o copo das mãos do irmão e tomado seu lugar na parede. Após um ou dois segundos tentando entender o que estava ouvindo finalmente a compreensão do que estava acontecendo do outro lado da parede o atingiu. Com força.

- Eu ia avisar, mas você não me deu tempo...

Sam devolveu o copo para o irmão e passou por ele sem erguer a cabeça um milímetro. Dean não fez nenhuma questão de esconder o riso ao ver o irmão mais novo corado feito um menino de colégio.

- Vamos lá, Sam! Você não tem mais idade pra ficar vermelho desse jeito!

- Cale a boca, Dean! Isso é culpa sua...nós não devíamos estar xeretando desse jeito!

Dean ergueu as sobrancelhas com ar divertido enquanto Sam o encarava com o que parecia ser uma careta indignada e virtuosa.

- Se eu bem me lembro foi você quem começou, irmãozinho. Se você não tivesse ficado...hunm...curioso...

- Dean!

- Ok, ok. – ainda rindo Dean foi até sua mochila e começou a tirar algumas roupas para se trocar após o banho. Olhou para Sam e abriu a boca para falar, mas pareceu pensar melhor e fechou-a novamente.

Sam franziu o cenho.

- Que é? – perguntou, cruzando os braços.

- Hun?

- Você ia falar alguma coisa e parou. O que é? – insistiu Sam, encarando o irmão.

- Nada. – respondeu Dean sem olhar para ele. Pegou as roupas e foi indo para o banheiro. – Esqueça.

- Não mesmo.

Dean suspirou.

- Não é nada, realmente. – deu de ombros – Eu só ia perguntar se você quer trocar de quarto ou algo assim.

- Hun? Por quê?

- Sei lá, Sam...você não vai ficar incomodado com o...ahn...barulho...á noite? – para enfatizar acenou com a cabeça na direção da parede.

- AH...quero dizer...bem...eu não...- Sam realmente não sabia o que responder; aquilo nem tinha lhe ocorrido. E só acabaram ouvindo o...ahn...barulho...porque estavam de ouvido colado na parede, de qualquer forma. Pensou um momento sobre isso e então outra idéia lhe ocorreu. – Você vai? Quero dizer...ficar incomodado? Quer trocar de quarto?

- Meu sono não é tão leve quanto o seu.

- Nós não vamos ouvir nada sem o seu amplificador caseiro, Dean. A não ser que você esteja incomodado com o fato de "saber" o que eles podem estar fazendo ali durante a noite...

- Ei, claro que não! – protestou Dean franzindo o cenho – Eu não sou homofóbico ou coisa assim...por mim eles podem fazer acrobacias com pinos e bolas à vontade, isso não me incomoda!

- Mesmo? – disse Sam com um sorriso zombeteiro que deixou Dean espumando.

- Não é por causa disso que eu...Ah quer saber, Sam, em vez de ficar aí falando por que não vai fazer umas pesquisas no seu computador e me deixa tomar banho sossegado, hun?

- Ok. Se o assunto te incomoda tanto...

- NÃO incomoda, eu já disse...oh, cale a boca!!

Dean bateu a porta do banheiro sob o som de risadas.

Sam ficou olhando para a porta, divertindo-se por ter provocado Dean, mas sabia que o irmão não era desse tipo; mas com certeza devia ter achado que Sam era, por isso a preocupação. Não...a única coisa que incomodava Sam naquele momento era a aparência do companheiro de Sean, Nick...e a razão da discussão que ele infelizmente não pudera acompanhar graças a Dean.

Suspirando o mais jovem dos irmãos resolveu separar suas próprias roupas para tomar banho assim que Dean terminasse. Notou o copo em cima do criado-mudo, onde Dean o esquecera, e ficou olhando pra ele por algum tempo até finalmente pegá-lo e devolvê-lo a pequena cozinha, com um pouco mais de pressa do que gostaria de admitir.

TBC...

Well, espero que até aqui tenha ido tudo bem, pessoal. No próximo capítulo a coisa vai esquentar para o lado dos irmãos...que vão começar a achar muitas coisas em comum entre seu relacionamento e o relacionamento de Nick e Sean.

P.S.: Comecei a escrever esta fic há um BOM tempo atrás, antes da segunda temporada, por isso a referência a Stanford ainda mexe com Sam...e infelizmente a série "Justice" a que me referi foi cancelada recentemente. Para quem conhece e gosta do casal Ron Trott e Tom Nicholson estou escrevendo uma fic slash com eles e postarei o mais brevemente possível...o que não quer dizer muita coisa, pois sou mais lerda que uma lesma pegando carona numa tartaruga...--´´


	2. Chapter 2

No dia seguinte, Nick e Sean já tinham feito uma pesquisa acurada a respeito dos lugares sagrados na cidade e haviam descoberto um lugar perfeito para enfrentar os vampiros, quando a hora chegasse. Agora só restava saber mais a respeito dos vampiros em si, coisa que Sean estava pronto a fazer naquela mesma tarde não fosse pela relutância de Nick.

- Mas por que não podemos ir logo com isso, Nick?? – indagou Sean, sentindo-se frustrado.

Os dois estavam sentados em uma mesa perto das janelas, no restaurante que ficava perto do motel, almoçando. Nick tomou um gole de cerveja e terminou seu segundo hambúrguer, já fazendo sinal para a garçonete novamente. Nick não se sentia realmente satisfeito se não demolisse pelo menos três hambúrgueres, três pratos de fritas e no mínimo duas tortas de sobremesa. Ele não disse nada até a garçonete partir com seu novo pedido, notando que Sean o olhava com impaciência...e Sean podia realmente ser uma mula teimosa de vez em quando...na verdade a maior parte do tempo...mas ficava muito bonitinho todo nervoso. Nick sorriu consigo mesmo e tomou mais um longo gole de cerveja.

- Por que está rindo, agora? Você sabe que eles podem sair da cidade a qualquer momento, Nick...nós não podemos demorar! Temos que saber quantos são, quem é o vigia diurno...

- Eu sei quantos são. E não há um vigia noturno, Sean, não desta vez.

Sean encarou o amigo por quase um minuto inteiro então piscou e franziu o cenho.

- Como diabos você...

Nick colocou a garrafa na mesa novamente, alcançou o prato de Sean do outro lado, roubou um punhado de batatas fritas e calmamente respondeu:

- Eu posso senti-los, só isso. Sei que são três vampiros, que tem um Abandonado com eles, e que o chefão não confia em humanos como vigias.

- Mas...

- Agora ouça, Sean... – o jovem de cabelos claros afastou seu prato vazio e se debruçou na mesa, ficando mais próximo do namorado, que estava com cara de ponto de interrogação. – Se eu posso senti-los é bem provável que eles possam me sentir também, você sabe disso; lembra da Megan?

Oh sim, Sean se lembrava muito bem da garota que fora mordida pelos vampiros e que ele e Nick tinham salvado. Bem, Nick tinha estado mais preocupado em usá-la como isca do que propriamente ajudá-la, mas...

- Espere um instante, Nick. –Sean lembrou-se de outra coisa a respeito daquela situação. – Megan só manteve a ligação com o Abandonado dela porque você não lhe deu as drogas pra deter a transformação!

- Uh-hun. – assentiu Nick, roubando mais algumas batatas do prato de Sean, esperando que a ficha dele finalmente caísse.

- Você está tomando as pílulas, não está...? – disse Sean, quase num sussurro, mas sabia a resposta.

- É você quem prepara o coquetel pra mim todo dia, Sean, você sabe que sim.

- É...eu sei...- Sean baixou o olhar para o prato, subitamente sem um pingo de fome. Se Nick estava tomando as drogas e mesmo assim estava conectado ao Abandonado era porque as pílulas já não estavam mesmo funcionando. A qualquer momento ele iria...

- Você vai comer isso? – perguntou Nick, já puxando o prato do rapaz pra si. Sean comia devagar e seu hambúrguer não estava nem na metade. Ele murmurou um automático "não, pode ficar", e Nick sentiu uma intensa vontade de abraçá-lo e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem, mas não cedeu a ela. Não tinha certeza de que as coisas iam ficar bem e não queria dar a Sean esperanças e depois vê-las desmoronarem. Mas ver aquela tristeza esmagadora nos olhos dele era...- Pelo menos isso tem um lado bom, você sabe.

- O q..quê?? – Sean gritou, a voz aguda, quase estridente. As pessoas no restaurante se viraram para olhá-los mas ele não deu a mínima. Nick continuava a comer calmamente suas batatas.

- Foi o que eu disse. – respondeu ele, então virou-se para o balcão, de onde a garçonete e o cozinheiro também estavam olhando. – Pode embalar o último pedido pra viagem, junto com duas tortas de maçã, por favor? Ah...e pode trazer a conta. – virou-se novamente para encarar o rapaz de cabelos negros, que estava de boca aberta, chocado, e por um segundo lembrou de tudo o que aquela boca podia fazer e perdeu um pouco o fio da meada. – Do que eu estava...?Ah, claro...o lado bom. – ele segurou o pulso de Sean ao perceber que o rapaz fazia menção de levantar da mesa, nervoso. – Sean...quer se acalmar?

- Você não pode estar falando sério! – sibilou o rapaz.

- Estou sim. Você não entendeu ainda?? – ele respirou fundo e os cantos de seus lábios se ergueram num sorriso predatório. – Se eu posso senti-los, sentir o Abandonado, é porque só pode ser o MEU Abandonado, Sean. O Vampiro que transformou a garota que me mordeu. Matando ele...

- Você fica curado...

- É isso. Lado bom, certo? Ah, obrigado. – Nick pegou o pacote com seus pedidos da mão da garçonete, pagou e ainda deixou uma boa gorjeta. – Vamos embora, pensamos na estratégia quando estivermos no quarto.

Ainda tonto Sean acompanhou o amigo pra fora do restaurante com a mente em turbilhão.

Curado. Aquela busca finalmente chegando ao fim, Nick livre daquela maldição. Sentiu o rapaz passar o braço sobre seus ombros e puxá-lo mais pra perto, num abraço, enquanto caminhavam. Então subitamente Nick dobrou-se sobre si mesmo e começou a tossir e engasgar terrivelmente.

- Nick!! – Sean tentou segurá-lo mas aquele ataque era bem pior do que os outros, o corpo do rapaz sacudia-se violentamente com os espasmos da tosse e os dois acabaram no chão, Nick de joelhos enquanto Sean tentava desesperadamente segurá-lo. – Nick, acalme-se! Você tem que respirar...Nick!

- Hei, calma...pronto. – duas mãos fortes apareceram do nada, pelo menos assim pareceu a Sean, erguendo Nick com firmeza, esfregando suas costas. Outra pessoa afastou Sean gentilmente, segurando-o enquanto Nick recuperava o fôlego.

- Tudo bem, ele vai ficar legal. Deixe Sam cuidar disso, ok?

Sean conhecia aquela voz. Quando seus olhos entraram novamente em foco ele viu que era Dean ali, segurando-o enquanto Sam amparava Nick. Assentiu lentamente.

Nick aprumou-se e limpou a boca. Como sempre nesses ataques, ele acabava regurgitando sangue, mais uma demonstração de sua ligação com aquelas criaturas malditas.

- Melhor? – indagou Sam, ainda segurando-o pelo cotovelo direito.

- Sim, sim. Estou bem, pode me soltar! – Nick se desvencilhou, mas sem (muita) brusquidão, e virou-se para o rapaz. – Obrigado.

- Não por isso.

- Nick!

Dean soltou o jovem moreno de olhos azuis rapidamente ou teria sido arrastado. Ele e Sam ficaram ali, observando, enquanto Sean se certificava que estava mesmo tudo bem, uma mão passando carinhosamente pelos cabelos claros de Nick, a outra segurando seu braço com força. Nick parecia divertido com aquilo e sorria, assegurando ao amigo que estava tudo bem e que ele não tinha perdido nenhum pulmão ou coisa assim pra Sean estar tão aflito. Como o outro não parecia convencido, falando sem parar, perguntando várias e várias vezes se ele estava bem, o loiro resolveu calá-lo de maneira mais efetiva.

Sam arregalou os olhos e foi Dean quem acabou engasgando, dessa vez.

Nick estava beijando Sean praticamente no meio da rua!

- Bem, eles não têm nenhum problema no que se refere a "assumir a relação", estou vendo. – comentou Dean, então teve um estalo. – Oh Deus...eu estou vendo! – virou de costas e deu um tapa no braço de Sam a seu lado, que estava olhando para os dois fixamente, ainda com olhos arregalados e uma expressão patética no rosto. – Sam!!

Sam retribuiu o tapa, o que foi um pouco desagradável para Dean, considerando o tamanho daquela mão e a força aplicada distraidamente, mas continuou olhando. Dean revirou os olhos mas não disse nada; se o irmão queria ficar ali com cara de bobo na frente daqueles dois que ficasse a vontade.

Mas lá pelo momento em que os namorados terminaram Sam já estava completamente recuperado do choque, embora seu rosto ainda estivesse um pouco corado. Os dois voltaram-se para olhá-los e Sean riu, um pouco sem jeito.

- Ahn...obrigado...a vocês dois. - disse, e ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreso.

Sam não entendeu mas então olhou para o lado e suspirou. Dean continuava de costas, cantarolando baixinho alguma música do Metallica...e se ele não estivesse enganado era I Disappear.

Tap.

- Oww, Sam!! Isso dói!

- Dean!

- Hum? Ah...- Dean se virou, sorrindo amarelo, então deu uma tossidela para se recompor. Olhou para o irmão e pigarreou. Sam pareceu sair de um devaneio, então ambos se aproximaram mais.

- Ahn...sabem...eu e Dean...bem, nós estávamos no restaurante também. Na verdade estávamos na mesa de trás e...

- Ouvimos o que vocês discutiam, - continuou Dean. - e realmente achamos que nós quatro temos que ter uma conversinha. – sorriu e piscou. – E então? Nosso quarto ou o de vocês?

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Por alguns segundos Sean e Nick ficaram apenas ali parados, atônitos demais para esboçar qualquer reação, e Sam ficou se perguntando se a maior parte do choque não fora causada pela frase idiota de Dean, que sempre dava um jeito de fazer piadinhas inoportunas nas horas mais delicadas.

Sean foi o primeiro a se recuperar.

- Olha, eu não sei do que vocês estão falando – disse ele, tentando ocultar sua apreensão sem muito sucesso, já puxando Nick pelo braço – mas nós realmente temos que ir andando...

- Não sabe, huh? – Dean sorriu – As palavras "vampiro", "vigia noturno" e "transformação" te dizem alguma coisa? Aliás, vocês têm que tomar mais cuidado com quem está em volta, ou da próxima vez vão acabar indo bater um papo com aquele pessoal simpático que curte camisas-de-força. – para enfatizar o mais velho dos irmãos Winchester girou o indicador ao lado da cabeça e completou - Se é que me entende...

Sam suspirou.

- Ok, Dean, acho que ele já entendeu, obrigado.

- Espere um momento aí... – disse Sean, franzindo o cenho e olhando de um irmão para o outro, tenso. – Não sei exatamente o que vocês acham que ouviram, mas devem estar cometendo um engano, nós não...

- Sean...- começou Nick, mas foi interrompido por Dean.

- Escuta, vamos cortar o papo furado, tudo bem? Nós ouvimos tudo bem direitinho e mesmo se tivéssemos ouvido menos da metade deu pra perceber, pelo que aconteceu agora a pouco, que o seu amigo aí não está sofrendo de indigestão! – Dean fez uma pequena pausa e então murmurou. – Apesar de ter comido todos aqueles hambúrgueres e fritas...

Percebendo que o efeito geral das habilidades diplomáticas de Dean continuava sendo uma catástrofe, Sam empurrou o irmão para o lado, ignorando o indignado "Hei!!" que ele soltou, e dirigiu-se a Sean, que parecia um animal acuado tentando se decidir se atacava ou fugia, embora estivesse firmemente posicionado na frente de Nick, como se achasse que precisasse protegê-lo. Sam então reparou que, ao contrário de Sean, Nick parecia muito calmo e até meio que divertido com a situação.

- Ouça, Sean, nós queremos conversar, é só. – Sam colocou em ação sua melhor cara de cachorrinho abandonado e percebeu uma leve hesitação do outro rapaz. Aproveitou rapidamente a chance e continuou. – Nós sabemos...mais ou menos...o que está acontecendo e queremos ajudar, só isso. Você pode confiar na gente.

- Por quê? – perguntou Sean, num sussurro irritado - Por que diabos deveríamos confiar em vocês?? Quem vocês são, afinal??

- Eles são caçadores, Sean.

Os dois irmãos encararam, perplexos, a expressão tranqüila do jovem de cabelos claros (Nota desesperada da Autora: peloamordedeus, alguém que viu o filme me diga: aquele cabelo é loiro ou castanho claro????) e Sean se voltou para olhar para o namorado, igualmente atônito.

- Mas como você...? – começou Sean, mas Nick deu de ombros.

– Eu sempre soube que existiam outros por aí, é só que nunca encontrei nenhum. Até agora. – Nick puxou o companheiro delicadamente para ficar ao seu lado e deu um leve sorriso sarcástico para os irmãos. – Já que vocês fizeram o convite nada mais justo do que a conversa rolar no quarto de vocês, certo? Mas já vou avisando que não sou muito fã de swing e quem colocar a mão no que é meu não vai viver pra ver o dia de amanhã.

E tendo dito isso, simplesmente saiu andando na direção do motel com um namorado confuso a tiracolo.

Dean abriu a boca, indignado demais pra achar uma resposta arrasadora á altura e se virou para Sam á procura de apoio. O que viu o fez revirar os olhos e grunhir.

- Ah, não Sam! Pare com isso!! Vermelho OUTRA VEZ???

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota da Autora Tartaruga:** Well, aqui está, após bilênios, a seqüência!! Eu quero realmente me desculpar com todas (e todos!) que estão acompanhando a estória, pela demora infindável na atualização. Eu sou muito lerda e preguiçosa, e dispersiva também! Por isso acabei atrasando a fic... mas não temam! Eu não desisti de Just Like Us, de jeito nenhum, e pretendo continuar atualizando o mais rápido que puder. Tanta gente me mandou mensagens pedindo para continuá-la que eu finalmente tomei coragem e escrevi um pouco essa semana. Só vocês mesmos pra me incentivarem, pessoal! Eu não vou decepcioná-los mais!! Principalmente (snif) pq eu também já sofri horrores (snif) com fics sem continuidade... isso é cruel e eu não posso ser cruel com as pessoas que estão acompanhando e gostando (espero) da estória. Obrigada pela força e pelos reviews, gentem!!!!!! Enjoy.

**Obs:** tenho que avisar... esse capítulo contém mais spoilers ainda do filme Vampiros do Deserto; mas já que muita gente não vai mesmo assistir o filme, não acho que tenha problema. Se alguém for assistir (sorry, Lilly-chan!!) eu garanto que não vai ter problema também, pq mais do que o roteiro (que não é lá nenhuma obra de arte...) o mais interessante mesmo é o relacionamento de Sean e Nick... e como eles são **fofos** juntos!!! (tentando se controlar) Bem, aí vai!!

Assim que os quatro se ajeitaram no pequeno quarto dos irmãos, Sam deu vazão a sua curiosidade, pois algo ainda estava meio confuso em sua mente.

- Mas como exatamente você descobriu que somos caçadores, Nick? – indagou, e logo Dean também se juntou a ele.

- É. Não é como se nós andássemos por aí com a palavra "caçadores" tatuada na testa, então como você sabia?

Sean também parecia muito interessado na questão então Nick se recostou melhor na poltrona, que estrategicamente tinha afastado da janela ensolarada, e respondeu:

- Bem, eu não tinha a menor idéia do que vocês eram até abrir a mala do seu carro e descobrir o fundo falso... daí eu me toquei que caras que carregam estacas, água benta, amuletos e balas de sal grosso só podiam ser caçadores... ou então uns fãs pirados de filme de terror.

Sam abriu a boca para falar, mas então percebeu Dean com olhos arregalados e uma expressão de serial killer se formando no rosto. O mais jovem dos Winchester percebeu a tempo o que ia acontecer e, antes que Dean pulasse sobre Nick, agarrou-o pelo meio da cintura.

- Você ia roubar meu carro??? – gritou Dean, furioso, tentando se soltar do firme abraço de Sam, que agora estava de pé e tendo sérias dificuldades para conter o irmão. – Solte-me, Sam!! Eu vou dar um jeito dele não precisar se preocupar mais em virar um morto-vivo!! Eu mesmo vou torná-lo totalmente morto!!

- Bem, nós estamos precisando mudar de carro e o Impala estava meio que á mão, sabe. – começou Nick, explicando mais para Sean do que para os irmãos, parecendo ignorar o olhar absolutamente assassino do mais velho dos Winchester – De qualquer forma, você ainda está com seu carro, cara, então relaxe.

- Relaxar?? Você arrombou a mala do meu bebê, seu maníaco! Se deixou algum arranhão na lataria dela...

- Dean, isso não é hora pra...

- Hei, é só um carro! – Nick suspirou e balançou a cabeça. – Vai me dizer que você é mais um desses caras que tratam os carros melhor que as namoradas? - Nick fez uma careta. - Isso é ridículo... além de que dizem por aí que isso é total autocompensação, sabe. – um sorriso malvado se espalhou nos lábios do rapaz ao completar – E quanto maior o carro maior o sentimento de compensação.

- Eu vou matar esse cara!! – uivou Dean – Me solta, Sam!!

- Você não está exatamente ajudando a melhorar a política da boa vizinhança aqui, Nick. – comentou Sean para o namorado, com um olhar fuzilante, enquanto Sam segurava o irmão com toda a força que tinha, que não era pouca, e mesmo assim ele estava contemplando a idéia de arranjar umas cordas só por precaução.

Nick deu de ombros e Sean suspirou, virando-se para os irmãos com uma expressão embaraçada.

- Olhem, desculpem por isso. Nós...

- Tudo bem, Sean... – ofegou Sam, lutando para fazer Dean sentar novamente na cama, o que o obrigava a quase sentar em cima do irmão. – Se estivéssemos no seu lugar, provavelmente DEAN faria o mesmo.

- COMO É??

- Desculpe... – disse Sam, fazendo Dean sorrir amarelo por um momento... pelo menos até completar. – Eu quis dizer: COM CERTEZA Dean faria o mesmo.

- Oh Muito engraçado, Sam. Realmente hilário. Será que dá pra gente ir direto ao assunto, aqui?

Logo, Sean e Nick começaram a contar como diabos tinham se metido naquela encrenca, ou melhor, Sean começou a contar enquanto Nick complementava uma ou outra coisa.

Os irmãos tomaram conhecimento de que Nick fora mordido por uma vampira durante uma festa e que só descobrira o que realmente acontecera quando fora parar no hospital, onde um médico que sabia sobre os vampiros explicara que aquele mal-estar todo não era a pior ressaca de sua vida, e sim o vírus tomando conta de seu corpo para transformá-lo. Esse médico, que já tinha visto outros casos como o de Nick, falou-lhe sobre o coquetel de drogas que impediria a transformação por algum tempo, contou a lenda por trás dos vampiros responsáveis pela infecção... e também o que deveria fazer para se livrar dela.

- Matando o Abandonado original, a fonte da infecção, os demais vampiros... ou os que estão em vias de se transformar em vampiros... ficam curados. – disse Sean.

Dean e Sam se entreolharam.

- Nunca ouvi falar de nada assim sobre vampiros, antes. – comentou Dean, franzindo o cenho. – Na verdade eu tinha certeza de que eles nem existiam mais... que tinham sido extintos por caçadores há muito tempo, como nosso pai sempre nos contou.

Sam assentiu, pensativo.

Nick deu um sorriso amargo.

- Falando com conhecimento de causa, pra uma porra de raça extinta, eles andam por aí bem animadinhos.

- Bem, talvez esses Abandonados sejam um tipo diferente de vampiros... – disse Sam, após um momento – Você sabe... um tipo de evolução paralela ou algo assim. Se você ignorar essa estória toda de Anjo das Profundezas fazendo pactos com soldados franceses, claro.

- Mas ainda tem a questão do solo sagrado. – lembrou Sean, notando de rabo de olho que Nick parecia desconfortável, mexendo-se na poltrona. Levou menos que um milésimo de segundo para ele entender e então se levantar. – Tudo bem se eu fechar as cortinas? – perguntou, num sussurro, para os irmãos. Dean franziu de leve os lábios, mas Sam rapidamente respondeu que sim, claro. Sean fechou as cortinas, finalmente bloqueando os raios de sol que se infiltravam pela janela e incomodavam Nick, que não estava usando seus óculos escuros no momento. Voltou a sentar-se como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas sabendo que Nick, apesar de não ter dito palavra nenhuma, estava agradecido. Continuou. – Lenda ou não, esses vampiros só morrem se forem atingidos em solo sagrado.

- Bem, vocês tentaram matá-los fora de um solo sagrado, pra ver o que aconteceria? – indagou Dean, curioso.

Foi a vez de Nick e Sean se entreolharem. Os dois nunca tinham discutido isso antes, tomando por certo tudo o que Nick soubera a respeito dos Abandonados. Quando mataram Kite e a garota que estava com ele, tinha sido em solo sagrado, mas...

Sean abriu a boca, os olhos arregalados fitando Nick... e o rapaz de cabelos castanhos claros por um momento não entendeu aquele olhar, mas então, subitamente, bateu com a mão na testa.

- A outra! – disse ele, com uma expressão exasperada.

- Hun? – fez Sam, sem entender nada, visto que ainda não sabiam do resto da estória: como Sean e Nick tinham encontrado o bando de Kite e acabado com eles.

Sean passou as duas mãos pelos cabelos e deu um sorriso nervoso. Como podiam ter deixado aquilo passar? Olhou para os irmãos, que continuavam com caras de ponto de interrogação e achou melhor explicar:

- Na primeira vez em que Nick me disse que estávamos lidando com vampiros, eu não acreditei... então ele me levou até onde o bando estava dormindo. Era dia e na noite anterior eles tinham tomado como refúgio o trailer do dono do motel em que nós tínhamos nos hospedado. – ele suspirou. – Graças a Deus eles não sabiam que nós estávamos lá... Bem, o caso é que Kite, o Abandonado original, e a garota favorita dele, ficaram dentro do trailer enquanto uma outra garota da gangue teve que se refugiar no porta-mala do carro. O motorista humano deles dormiu no capô do carro...

Dean e Sam ouviram com total atenção enquanto o rapaz lhes contava como Nick acertara o motorista em cheio na cara, com uma pá, para tirá-lo do caminho enquanto mandava Sean abrir o porta-malas para mostrar com o que realmente estavam lidando. Quando Sean abrira a mala do carro nada acontecera por uns segundos, mas então a garota saltara de lá de dentro direto para a garganta dele e Nick usara a pá novamente para jogá-la ao chão. E então ela começara a gritar e pegar fogo, pois era dia e o sol estava no ápice. Depois disso eles tinham fugido dali, pois só podiam enfrentar Kite em solo sagrado, e o estacionamento daquele motelzinho dificilmente poderia ser considerado assim.

Mas e se...

- Se ela queimou feito tocha ali, pode ser que Kite também pudesse... – começou Sean, mas Nick, recuperando a calma de antes, sacudiu a cabeça.

- Ela era só uma cria... não se pode matar um Abandonado fora de um solo sagrado. Se tivéssemos atacado os dois ou até mesmo incendiado o trailer, não teria adiantado... não com ele.

Sean se calou, mas a voz de Dean soou firme.

- Talvez tivesse. – disse, lembrando-se de vários casos que ele e Sam tinham encontrado por aí. – Nós já ouvimos um bocado de lendas ao longo desse trabalho e acredite, de cada dez, pelo menos três ou quatro era pura conversa.

- Eu não ia arriscar, não com as nossas vidas na roda. – respondeu Nick, encolhendo os ombros, pois na verdade nunca duvidara por um só momento do que o médico lhe contara. O coquetel funcionara, ele tinha visto outros como ele por aí que acabaram virando vampiros por não acreditar na coisa toda; vira outros que chegaram a tomar os remédios mas o organismo simplesmente entrou em colapso assim mesmo... por que diabos ele não ia acreditar no resto, também? – E eu não tinha um plano naquele momento, além do mais Sean tinha sido infectado e estava passando mal. Como diabos eu podia invadir a droga de um trailer, sozinho, contra dois vampiros?

- Nisso você tem razão. – admitiu Dean, meio a contra gosto. – Mas nós podemos checar isso facilmente, agora. – ele sorriu. – Com quatro caçadores os desgraçados não vão ter a mínima chance.

- Se você diz...

Sean revirou os olhos, Dean bufou e Sam se apressou a intervir:

- E como foi que vocês conseguiram matar esse Kite?

Sean contou os detalhes de como ele, Nick e Megan, fugindo pelas estradas do deserto, com os vampiros em seu encalço, tinham ido parar no quintal de uma velha senhora, porque a gasolina acabara. Eles tinham planejado atrair Kite e sua "noiva" para uma missão espanhola e lá darem um jeito de matá-los, mas calhou da propriedade da velha Ina, que lhes dera abrigo e cuidara de Megan, ficar bem em cima de um antigo cemitério espanhol. Após uma briga feia, muitos ferimentos e desespero, Sean finalmente conseguira matar Kite, baleando-o com uma espingarda e deixando o sol fazer o resto. Nick acrescentou, não sem um brilho divertido no olhar, que Sean dera cabo da "noiva" também, enquanto ele mesmo ficara esborrachado no chão todo o tempo, após levar um tiro no ombro.

Os dois irmãos encararam Sean sem disfarçar a surpresa. Nick fazia mais o tipo "caçador de vampiros": alto, forte e com aquela expressão de "dane-se o mundo" meio que estampada na cara, enquanto Sean parecia...

- Sei o que estão pensando... – disse ele, suspirando e dando uma risada meio encabulada. – Não pareço nem de longe um caçador de vampiros, certo?

- Bem, já que você mesmo disse, realmente está mais pra um...

- Dean!! – avisou Sam, notando de repente um olhar um tanto mais penetrante da parte de Nick.

- Quê?? – protestou o mais velho dos Winchester, sem entender - Eu só ia dizer que...

- Não estamos interessados nas suas comparações, obrigado! – disse Sam, que sabia bem demais que Dean podia dar um jeito de falar algo realmente idiota e, mesmo que não fosse esse o caso naquele momento, ele preferia não arriscar. Dean revirou os olhos mas se calou... pensou que talvez chamar de "garoto de boy band" um cara que matara dois vampiros sozinho, sem nenhuma experiência na coisa, não fosse algo muito apropriado.

O clima, que antes estivera pairando entre formal e um tanto desconfiado (sem falar em hostil, no começo), acabou ficando mais leve; até mesmo Nick sorriu um pouco, ao olhar para o rosto encabulado e sorridente de Sean, que parecia estar se divertindo com as alfinetadas entre os irmãos. Ao perceber Nick olhando para ele o sorriso do rapaz aumentou ainda mais e ele pousou a mão sobre a do jovem de olhos castanhos com carinho. Nick ergueu-a distraidamente até os lábios.

Dean ergueu as sobrancelhas. Esse negócio ainda o deixava um tantinho encabulado, mas não pelo que Sam achava. O mais velho dos Winchester não tinha nada contra homens namorando outros homens... mas ver a coisa bem na sua frente estava deixando-o subitamente... bem... era melhor não pensar muito a respeito. Então, ao perceber que Sam o fitava com aquele maldito sorriso, ele pigarreou.

- Ok, então... – disse, recolhendo a dignidade sob o olhar divertido de Sam, que agora parecia muito mais a vontade do que antes, sem corar feito um molequinho e tudo mais. – E quanto ao que ouvimos no restaurante? – lembrou. – Sobre Nick saber quantos vampiros são e, mais importante – Dean ficou sério. – Sobre os remédios não estarem funcionando.

Uma sombra passou pelo olhar de Sean e de repente aquele clima leve se desfez um pouco. Ele ia abrir a boca, mas Nick se adiantou.

- As drogas não evitam a transformação pra sempre. – explicou, num tom de conversa absolutamente normal, como se estivesse apenas comentando um assunto menos importante. – Elas detém o avanço do vírus por no máximo uns dois anos. O caso é que eu já estou atrás desse filho da puta há quase isso... – ele deu de ombros. – De qualquer forma, pelo menos isso pode me ajudar a encontrar os desgraçados mais rápido.

Sam notou, com um misto de tristeza e comiseração, que Sean ficara tenso ao seu lado. Pelo que percebera da conversa deles no restaurante aquilo não era algo que ele considerava agradável ser lembrado. Perder Nick, Sam imaginou, era uma idéia que o rapaz não podia admitir nem em sonho. Dean, entretanto, sempre pensava em coisas práticas e com certeza não ia ter escrúpulo nenhum em cutucar a ferida, o que deixou Sam desconfortável, ainda que soubesse que ele estava certo. Toda a questão tinha que ser abordada, dolorosa ou não.

- Sei... – Dean pareceu pensar por um momento e então, quando ia finalmente dizer algo mais, Nick começou a tossir novamente. – Oh-oh...

- Nick!

O jovem de cabelos claros levou a mão a boca, o corpo sacudido pelos acessos, e Sam imediatamente foi buscar um copo de água. Enquanto isso Sean o segurava e esfregava vigorosamente suas costas, pedindo, implorando que ele se acalmasse e respirasse.

Quando Sam voltou com a água o rapaz já estava melhor; fora uma crise rápida e não muito forte, mas Sean pegou o copo e agradeceu, em seguida levando-o aos lábios pálidos do namorado. Nick tirou a mão da boca e ficou olhando para ela algum tempo: havia sangue na palma, claro, escuro e doentio. Ele puxou um lenço do bolso do casaco e limpou a mão antes de finalmente aceitar a água.

- Obrigado. – disse, para ninguém em especial, mas para todos.

- Bem, acho que está na hora de fazer uma pausa. – disse Dean, no que Sam achou ser a mais brilhantes e sensata idéia que o irmão já tivera. – Já está ficando tarde e não vamos fazer nada mesmo, até sabermos mais sobre os vampiros que estão na cidade. O que pode levar um tempo.

- Isso mesmo, amanhã continuamos, se estiver bem pra vocês. – acrescentou Sam. – Quer ajuda pra...?

- Não. Não, tudo bem... – Sean ajudou Nick a se erguer devagar e o rapaz o afastou por um momento para se por de pé sozinho.

Dava pra perceber que o rapaz de olhos azuis gostaria praticamente de carregar o outro, mas também sabia que Nick nunca ia permitir isso então apenas ficava de lado, pronto para ajudá-lo se fosse realmente necessário. Sam abriu a porta e os dois saíram. Ao passar por ele, Sean sorriu e Nick murmurou um rápido "Valeu, cara." antes de finalmente se dirigirem para o quarto ao lado. Sam ficou observando até os dois entrarem no quarto e só aí fechou a porta.

- Esses dois estão mesmo bem ferrados, Sammy.

- É Sam. – disse o mais novo dos Winchester, mas sem prestar muita atenção. Foi até as janelas e abriu as cortinas, sentindo-se subitamente sufocado. – Ele não está nada bem, Dean.

- Não, não está. – concordou Dean, indo em direção a sua mochila, que deixara numa cadeira perto da cômoda, começando a vasculhar dentro dela. – Provavelmente não vai demorar muito até o tal vírus tomar conta do corpo dele.

Sam ficou um tempo olhando para fora, através da janela, para a escuridão que já começava a se espalhar pelo céu, imaginando...

- Vou tomar um banho, ok, Sam? Você quer pedir uma pizza ou prefere ir jantar na lanchonete?

Sam não respondeu; na verdade não parecia nem ter ouvido a pergunta.

- Sam? – ainda silêncio. Dean suspirou. – Hei, Sam, você acha que eu ficaria bem dançando can-can ou prefere me ver de bailarina?

- Hun? – Sam se virou para o irmão e franziu o cenho. – Desculpe, não entendi o que você...

- Perguntei se você quer uma pizza ou prefere jantar na lanchonete, irmãozinho. – sorriu. – Onde você estava, afinal?

- Em lugar nenhum, Dean. – disse o rapaz, pegando sua própria mochila e, após juntar algumas roupas e uma toalha, foi para o banheiro sob o olhar incrédulo do irmão mais velho que, lembrem-se, estava para fazer exatamente isso _antes_ dele; na verdade Dean ainda estava com as próprias roupas e toalha nas mãos. – Acho que prefiro sair e jantar na lanchonete... de qualquer forma, vou tomar um banho, ok?

Sam desapareceu banheiro adentro, deixando Dean de queixo caído e com uma sensação muito insistente de que aquele não era seu dia... ou noite... de sorte.


	5. Explicações

Após milênios sem dar as caras, eis-me aqui!! XD

Sorry, gente. Aqui vão minhas explicações!

Para quem está esperando as continuações das minhas fics originais, tais como Começo (X-MEN), O Dia Seguinte E Além (Supernatural) entre outras, saibam que eu planejo continuar, sim. Só não sei quando vou conseguir.

Estive muito doente, e por um período bem longo; só agora estou começando a me recuperar, então peço desculpas por ter deixado as fics inacabadas. Sei como é chato, eu mesma já quis matar, estrangular autores que me deixaram na mão (jamais esquecerei Cold Comfort, uma fic de Scott/Logan MA-RA-VI-LHO-SA q a autora não terminou...) e sinceramente não pretendo fazer o mesmo com vocês! Não vou pedir mais paciência, vocês já tiveram até demais; só vou pedir que não percam as esperanças XD.

Bem, é isso. Quero agradecer a todos os reviews, não só nesta fic mas em todas que traduzi ou criei. Foi justamente por recebê-los que consegui coragem pra voltar a me manifestar. Leio todos os reviews que chegam e quem já me conhece sabe que eu tinha o hábito de responder um por um. Não fiz mais isso de uns tempos prá cá por motivos de saúde, entre outras coisas, mas cada review está arquivado não só na minha conta de e-mail como tb em pastinhas no meu PC. Quando preciso de inspiração, coragem e força, são esses reviews (aliás, VOCÊS) que me alimentam a alma. Muito obrigada.

P.S.:Estou colocando esta explicação em todas as fics inacabadas, coisa que eu esqueci de fazer quando primeiro postei na fanfic Pecado Profundo. Erro meu. Quem me tem no alerta de autores provavelmente vai receber várias notificações ao mesmo tempo, então não se apavorem, é o mesmo texto em todas!


End file.
